This invention relates generally to devices for limiting the rotation of a lever or the like and more particularly to a device which permits orientation of a reciprocating lever crank for a hoist while preventing unlimited rotation of the handle relative to the hoist.
In a prior design it was possible to place the selector knob in the unlocked position to permit rapid deployment of the chain and at the same time place the selector lever on the handle to the up ratchet position and turn the handle in a number of complete turns in the up direction to lift the load. Since the brake was held off in this case, the only thing that prevented the load from dropping and the handle from flying around the process was the person holding on to the handle. This, of course, is an undesirable result.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.